


Trolling

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Trolls, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Household pests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolling

“I can’t get rid of him!”

Trip collapsed onto Sitwell’s couch in frustration.

Sitwell sighed. “He probably followed you here. He’s going to play havoc with the plumbing.”

“He likes to shrink and hide under my sink.”

“I had one that kept getting into the garbage. And then I had a racoon problem.”

There was a creaking groaning sound that echoed around the house, then a thud and squeaky giggles.

Sitwell sighed again. “Great. He’s in the pipes.”

“Garrett trolls are the worst. You better hope he doesn’t grow back to his normal size in there. I had to get in there with a mop and poke him until he vanished. Then I found him in my medicine cabinet.”

“Thanks. This is exactly how I wanted to spend the day.”

Trip’s expression turned sheepish. “Sorry man. I didn’t know they could actually leave the house.”

“It’s oaky. You just have to take a hose to him until he gets fed up and moves to a different house. It’s cleaning up afterwards that’s the problem.”


End file.
